grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Rosa
A very prudent social worker living in Midwoodcote. Early Life Born in Italy and grew up there until she was in her teens, she then moved to Prim Rose Par a lovely place for the privileged. She met and married a business man who she trusted. However the business man was in fact a mafia boss, something she found out a lot later and after they had a child together, Larry Lothario. She is disgusted to find her husband is a Mafia boss and she leaves wanting to take her son with her, however Larry stays with her husband who dies of a heart attack two years later and every sign of Larry vanishes. She believes he is dead but vows to fin out the truth by becoming a social worker to find him but also to help other endangered children not to be in the same position her son was in. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 Volume 2 Patrick Timber is seen cowering away and sitting next to Christina Rosa not wanting to confront his wife Wilma Timber who is disruptive of the church service after Donna is sitting in 'her seat' despite the fact Wilma rarely attends church. Christina getting fed of Wilma demanding the chair, gives her a backhand causing for the church to celebrate as they found her so annoying. Wilma not taking that tried to jab her out and soon their is a massive bundle in the church which Gary Robinson had to threaten excommunication for it to stop and the service had to be moved to Daisy's house. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 While she has lived in the town for number of years during the second Christmas edition it is revealed that none other than Larry Lothario is her son and after the events of the novel she moves to live with him and her new daughter-in-law Carry Parker. Volume 10 She is among those trying to find out who the Mafia is and stop them before the entire town are taken out by them. When the first hit happens, her son Larry is accused of being among them. Christina is not really defending his son and he ends up along with Ted Fed being put to death for being part of the Mafia even though both are innocent. In the end however it turns out that the town are playing the game Mafia. No one is hurt and everyone had a great time. Volume 18 Christina passes away from old age. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 3 Where's My Baby? Abdul McGray and Champaine go on their first date when the search for Dante Dante begins as Dante Blante comes to the house thinking Champagne had the baby. Nanny Prescot wants to know what happened to her grandchild and she asks for the social services Christina Rosa, Larry Lothario’s mother to come along and help them find the child. She last saw him at a dinner with Shoneque Courtney who also dated Dante Blante as the pair was fighting whose man it was. The gang rush to her house where she blames Porshe another girl after Dante Blante’s affections took the baby. The gang go off to Porshe apartment in the Works were she insists she hadn’t took the baby that the baby wasn’t even at the restaurant. Soon enough Champagne realised she drop the baby at the street while delivering something in the post. They go to the street, to her shock but no one elses, the baby is not there. Christina Rosa soon manages to find where the baby went what orphanage it is in and managed to bring it back to the family but has to place the baby on special measures and has to visit constantly due to the neglect. Nanny Prescot is over the moon that her grandson is around and all the girls now have no time for Dante Blante and Abdul after seeing how chaotic Champagne’s life is wants nothing to do with her.